1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of mounting an annular element on a relatively thin metal tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fastening of an item, such as a collar, around a tube can be performed in numerous ways such as welding, hooping or mechanical fastening with screws. However, all of these conventional operations are long, complex and often require special equipment. To date, a simpler means of fastening items around a tube has remained unknown.
Hence, a need continues to exist for a means of fastening items around a tube, which is simpler than tne conventional means and which does not require special equipment.